Truth or Dare
by Rinzune Suzune Kujyo
Summary: Untuk fanfic ini, Rinzune-chan ga tau harus mendeskripsikan summary apa. Jadi baca aja, ya..
1. Introduce

Rinzune-chan: Konnichiwa, minna! ^_^ Jumpa lagi dengan Rinzune-chan! ^^ Ini pertama kalinya nih Rinzune-chan buat fanfic gaje yang kayak gini (?)

Karin: Yo~ Fanficmu adalah fanfic tergaje di dunia *ngasih piala*

Rinzune-chan: Ya ampun, repot.. Arigato, Karin-chan.. *nangis bombay*

Kazune: Oi, oi, ga usah lebay segitunya juga kali...

Rinzune-chan: Sorry, sorry..

Jin *datang tiba-tiba*: Konnichiwa, minna~! Lagi pada ngapain?

Rinzune-chan: Lagi demamᅳ

Jin: Demam? Demam sama laguku, ya?! Uuhh...! Arigato~! *nangis terharu*

Rinzune-chan: Narsis amat, sih! Orang kita lagi demamin lagu _gangnam style_!

Michiru: Yo, oppa gangnam style! *langsung nari-nari gangnam style*

Jin: -berdiam di pojokan-

Karin: Oi..! Rinzune-chan, tujuan, inspirasi dan inti dari fanfic ini apa?

Rinzune-chan: Tujuannya... Um... Cuma pengen membuat orang tertawa saja.. Inspirasi.. Terinspirasi dari fanficnya **BABY HEART PRIZIE** dari fandom Harvest Moon.. Intinya.. Intinya, kalian bebas melakukan apa saja yang kalian mau!

Kazune: -merasakan firasat buruk- Firasatku jadi buruk..

Rinzune-chan: Pikir apaan, sih? Di fanfic ini, readers BEBAS BERTANYA APAPUN kepada kalian dan kalian harus menjawabnya! Dan readers juga BEBAS MENYURUH APAPUN kepada kalian, tentu saja kalian ga bisa mengelak dan membantahnya, karena aku akan memberikan 'hadiah' jika kalian tidak menurutiku

Karin: Aku jadi merinding.. Tapi, apa benar kami harus melakukan apa saja yang di suruh readers?

Rinzune-chan: Tentu saja, tapi ingat! Cerita ini adalah K+ᅳrated! Dan kalian nggak akan bisa kabur dariku -muncul aura kegelapan-

Kazune: Huh.. Contohnya gimana?

Rinzune-chan: Mau jadi percobaan?

Kazune: -menggeleng-

Rinzune-chan: Contohnya, readers mengirim 1 atau lebih pertanyaan dan permintaan yang kurang dari 10 dan kalian harus menjawab pertanyaan dan menuruti permintaan readers, ngerti?

Michiru: Lalu, siapa saja yang akan ikut sama fanfic ini?

Rinzune-chan: Karin, Kazune, kau, Jin, Kazusa, Himeka, Rika, Shingen, Kirio, Kirika, Miyon dan Yuuki

Kazune: Itu saja? Yang lainnya seperti Suzune?

Rinzune-chan: Suzune akan ku panggil kalau ada readers yang menyiapkan pertanyaan atau permintaan untuknya.. Ngerti?

Michiru: Ngerti! Jadi readers bisa menuliskan permintaan dan pertanyaannya di review

Karin: TaᅳTapi, permintaannya nggak aneh-aneh kan? -merinding disko-

Rinzune-chan: Tergantung sama pertanyaan atau permintaan readers. Jadi, semua sudah pada setuju kan dengan peraturannya? -memasang _background_ aura kegelapan-

Kazune, Karin, Michiru (Jin masih berdiam di pojokan): -mengganggukkan kepala sambil ketakutan-

Rinzune-chan: Oke! Semua sudah setuju! Jadi readers, jangan segan-segan mengirim pertanyaan dan permintaan sama Rinzune-chan, ya ^_^ Rinzune-chan akan sangat dengan senang hati menerima pertanyaan dan permintaan dari kalian. Sekian kita tutup dulu, ya. Byee...! -melambaikan tangan-

Karin: Jin-kun, ayo pulang. Di chapter berikutnya, kita harus tampil, lho!

Jin: Baiklah, asal itu permintaan dewi!

Kemudian, Rinzune-chan, Karin, Kazune, Michiru dan Jin keluar. Sebelum Jin keluar...

Jin: Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, disclaimer akan di mulai di chapter selanjutnya! Jangan lupa, kirimkan pertanyaan dan permintaan kalian, ya -berkedip-

**...**


	2. Chappy 1

Rinzune-chan: Konnichiwa, minna~ Ketemu lagi di chapter 2! (^O^)

Karin: Iya, iya.. Tapi kenapa kita harus ada di panggung, nih?

Rinzune-chan: Supaya lebih terasa kayak talk show, hehehehe...

Kirio: Hahh... Rinzune kadang-kadang jadi gaje, ya.. #BAKK! *di tonjok Rinzune-chan* AH!

Kazune: Sudah, dari pada lama-lama menunggu, mending cepat mulainya!

Rinzune-chan: Oke. Disclaimer! ^^

**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin milik KOGE-sensei! Tapi yang punya cerita ini tentu saja Rinzune-chan!**

**...**

**Request from Sweet Crystal**

Rinzune-chan: Konnichiwa...! Rinzune-chan datang! Kali ini, Rinzune-chan akan jadi _host_ di fanfic ini ^^ Oke, langsung ke pertanyaan pertama! Jin-kun, kamu sukanya sama siapa?

Jin: Ya.. Pastinya sama dewi~

Rinzune-chan: Dewi itu siapa?

Jin: Ya.. Pastinya dia adalah Karin~

Rinzune-chan: Kenapa kamu suka sama dia?

Jin: Hm... Kenapa, ya?

Rinzune-chan: Ayo jawab! Mau dapat 'hadiah'?

Jin: -menggeleng dengan cepat-

Rinzune-chan: Kalau begitu, cepat jawab!

Jin: KaᅳKarena dewi itu cantik bagaikan kupu-kupu yang sedang terbang..

Karin: -bersemu-

Miyon: Jin-kun nge-gombal, deh...

Rinzune-chan: Um... Ya sudah, deh. Selanjutnya, pertanya kepada Himeka-chan!

Himeka: APAA?

Rinzune-chan: Aku bacakan, ya.. Himeka-chan mau ga pakai baju tidur berwarna pink?

Himeka: Lho? Memang kenapa? Kok pertanyaannya seperti itu

Rinzune-chan: Habis di anime-nya kamu pakai baju warna biru muda melulu.. ga pernah pink

Himeka: Sebenarnya aku mau pakai baju warna pink, tapi kan aku karakter buatan Koge-sensei jadi Koge-sensei yang berhak menentukan apa warna bajuku nanti..

Semua (-Himeka): -sweatdropped-

Rinzune-chan: Ohh.. Ah, masih ada pertanyaan yang lain lagi untuk Himeka-chan

Himeka: APAA? -lagi-

Rinzune-chan: Aku bacakan, ya... Himeka-chan mau ga camping bareng sama Jin-kun?

Himeka: Ehh?

Kazune: TIDAK BOLEH!

Rinzune-chan: Lah, kamu kenapa ngelarang Himeka-chan?

Kazune: Habis Kuga tuh idola mesum!

Semua (-Jin & Kazune): -mengangah lebar-

Jin: ENAK AJA KAU, KUJYO! AKU BUKAN IDOLA MESUM! KAU TUH YANG MESUM!

Kazune: TIDAK! AKU GA PERNAH BERBUAT SEPERTI YANG KAMU PIKIRᅳ

Rinzune-chan: Heiii...! Diam! Memang kalian kira fanfic ini rate apa? Rate K+! Jangan pikir yang aneh-aneh, dong!

Kazune & Jin: Gomen..

Rinzune-chan: Jadi, bagaimana jawaban Himeka-chan?

Himeka: Hm.. Aku mau-mau aja, deh.. Yang penting semua _happy_!

Semua (-Himeka): -sweatdropped-

Jin: EᅳEh.. Aku lebih baik camping dengan Karin...

Rinzune-chan: Baiklah! Karena semua requeᅳ

Kazune: Ga ada permintaan dari Crystal?

Rinzune-chan: Tidak ada. Adanya pertanyaan. Nah, karena semua request pertanyaan Crystal-chan sudah di jawab, maka kita langsung ke pertanyaan selanjutnya!

**...**

**Request from TanuKuma**

Rinzune-chan: Baiklah! Mari kita mulai permainan request dari TanuKuma-chan!

Shingen: Jangan lama-lama lagi, dong..

Rinzune-chan: Iya, iya. Nah, ayo kita lihat permintaan dari TanuKuma-chan!

Karin: Jadi takut, deh..

Rinzune-chan: Nah, aku akan bacakan.. Permintaannya adalah...!

_1. Kazune-kun dan Jin-kun berciuman di depan Karin-chan_

_2. (Gomen, TanuKuma-chan. Permintaan kedua tidak jelas karena tidak di tentukan siapa yang akan melakukannya)_

_3. Harus ada yang goyang itik dan akan di tentukan olehku_

_4. Minta Kazune memegang serangga selama sejam!_

Rinzune-chan: Jadi, kalian harus melakukan itu semua!

Semua: APAA?

Rinzune-chan: Kenapa? Jangan mengelak dan lakukan! Cepat Kazune-kun, Jin-kun!

Karin: JANGAN! -background sinar bercahaya-

Semua: Uwah! Silau! -menutup mata-

Rinzune-chan: Karin-chan, ganti backgroundnya, dong!

Karin: Hehehe.. -buang backgroundnya-

Rinzune-chan: Lanjut!

Karin: Ku mohon.. Rinzune-chan, jangan biarkan hal ini terjadi, ku mohon!

Rinzune-chan: Hm... Bagaimana, ya? Sebagai gantinya mereka berdua dapat 'hadiah', ya?

Jin: Aku lebih baik dapat 'hadiah' dari pada harus berciuman dengan Kujyo!

Kazune: Jiahh.. aku juga!

Rinzune-chan: Oke, oke.. Kalau gitu, kalian pergi ke belakang panggung!

Kazune & Jin: Ngapain? O.o

Rinzune-chan: Ya ngambil 'hadiah'-nyalah.. Sudah sana! -langsung nendang Jin & Kazune ke belakang panggung-

Di belakang panggung... #BRAKK! BAKK! PLAKK! PRANG! TRANG! BUSHH! DAST! BRESSHH!

Rinzune-chan: Lho? Suara apaan, tuh?! Σ(•A•)

Jin dan Kazune keluar dari belakang panggung...

Semua: -Ngeri- Uuh...

Rinzune-chan: Mengerikan... (Lho? Kok author ikut ngeri?)

Kazune & Jin: -Jalan dan langsung pingsan-

Rinzune-chan: Wah.. sepertinya ada 2 pemain yang ga bisa lanjutin permainan ini.. Nanti aku pesenin deh liang kuburnya.. Oke, ganti ke permintaan ke-3! XD

Karin: Goyang itik maksudnya apa?

Rinzune-chan: Sebenarnya aku juga ga tau.. Tapi jalanin aja, ya.. Yang ku pilih harus goyang ala itik, oke?! -masang background kegelapan-

Semua (-Jin & Kazune): *ngangguk-ngangguk sambil ketakutan-

Rinzune-chan: Baiklah.. Yang ku pilih adalah...! COW! -nunjuk Kirio-

Himeka: Anak berkacamata..

Karin: Wah, anak berkacamata akan bergoyang ala itik? Bakal seru, nih! XD

Kirio: Diam! Namaku bukan anak berkacamata, tapi Karasuma Kirio!

Rinzune-chan: Kirio, ayo mulai permainannya!

Kirio: TaᅳTapi...

Karin: Kan anak berkacamata pandai menirukan hewan.. Jadi aku yakin, anak berkacamata pasti bisa

Kirio: Diam! Namaku bukan anak berkacamata, tapi Karasuma Kirio!ᅳ

Rinzune-chan: KIRIO! CEPAT BERGOYANG ALA ITIK! -teriak pakai toa-

Kirio: -Menutup telinga- Iya, iya! Ga usah pakai toa atuh..! Kau kan tau aku ada di sebelahmu!

Rinzune-chan: Makanya cepat!

Kirio: -berjalan ke tengah panggung- Akulah seekor itikk~! -langsung meniru goyang itik-

Miyon: Rinzune-chan, aku punya ide. Kenapa tidak menyuruhnya menyanyikan potong bebek angsa juga?

Rinzune-chan: -tersenyum licik- Kamu benar juga.. Hehehe...

Kirio: -masih berjoget ala itik-

Rinzune-chan: Kirio! Karena tarianmu itu kurang menarik, kamu harus berjoget sambil menyanyikan potong bebek angsa!

Kirio: APAA?!

Semua (-Kirio, Jin & Kazune): HAHAHA!

Rinzune-chan: Kirio.. Jalankan perintahku.. Kalau tidak.. kau akanᅳ

Kirio: Potong bebek angsa, angsa di kuali... bla.. bla.. bla.. (author malas nulis liriknya) -sambil menirukan goyang itik-

Rinzune-chan: Yup! Selesai! Lanjut ke permainan selanjutnya!

Kazusa: Um.. Rinzune-chan, kayaknya permainan ke-4 ga bisa di jalanin, deh..

Rinzune-chan: Kenapa?

Kazusa: Kan Kazune dan Jin masih pingsan..

Rinzune-chan: Hm.. ada yang mau jadi pengganti?

Himeka: AKU MAU! AKU MAU! XD

Rinzune-chan: Pegang serangga selama sejam, oke?!

Himeka: Baik!

SEJAM KEMUDIAN..

Rika: Woii! Rinzune-san, cepat bangun! Himeka-san sudah selesai, tuh!

Rinzune-chan: -#PLUP! Bunyi balonnya pecah- Hm? Himeka-chan sudah selesai? Huam...!

Rika: #BRUKK! *Tiba-tiba pingsan*

Rinzune-chan: Lah? Rika-chan kenapa? Ah, biarin dah! Himeka-chan sudah selesai?

Himeka: Iya, aku sudah selesai ^^

Rinzune-chan: Oke. Nah, semua permintaan TanuKuma-chan sudah selesai! Gomen ne kalau ga seru ya, TanuKuma-chan.. :(

Jin: Lagian, authornya gaje sih!

Rinzune-chan: Lho? Kamu udah sadar?

Jin: Udah sejak balonmu pecah!

Rinzune-chan: -mikir- Emang suara balon pecahku bisa bangunin orang yang udah mati, ya...? O.o

Kazune: Ahh! Udah lanjut! Nah, sampai ketemu di pertemuan selanjutnya, TanuKuma! Kita lanjut ke pertanyaan selanjutnya!

Rinzune-chan: Itu kalimatku! Kenapa kamu rebut?!

Kazune: Lagian, authornya gaje sih!

Rinzune-chan: _Up to you_! =3=

**...**

**Request from Chang Mui Lie**

Rinzune-chan: Yo! Balik lagi kesini! Kali ini, Rinzune-chan akan buka request dari Chang Mui Lie!

Karin: Deg-degan, deh..! Apa ya permintaannya?

Rinzune-chan: Requestnya ga hanya permintaan aja, Karin-chan... Ada Pertanyaan juga. Mulai sekarang, ya! Oke?

Semua: Oke!

Rinzune-chan: Baiklah, ini dia requestnya!

_Pertanyaan:_

_1. Kenapa sih Himeka ngomongnya lambat-lambat melulu?_  
_ 2. Kok Jin sombong sih?_  
_ 3. Kok Kazune dingin banget?_

_ Permintaan:_  
_ 1. Suruh Karin dan 2 gadis lain (terserah) joget goyang duyu, ya! XD_  
_ 2. Suruh Jin & Kazune duel dengan cara push up & sit up 100 kali XDD_

Semua: APAA?!

Jin: -nangis di pojokan- TeᅳTernyata aku bukan idolanya.. hiks.. hiks... T^T

Rinzune-chan: Ya ampun.. sabar ya, Jin-kun... Nah, Himeka-chan, jawab pertanyaannya Chang Mui Lie!

Himeka: Aku juga tidak tau.. Karakterku kan sudah di tentukan oleh Koge Donbo, jadi aku mau-tak mau harus menerimanya..

Rinzune-chan: Ohh.. kok jawabannya begitu lagi? Ga ada yang lain?

Himeka: Hm... Mungkin karena aku terlalu manis dan imut sampai-sampai suaraku di bikin jadi kayak gitu...

Semua (-Himeka): -Muntah-

Rinzune-chan: Ahh.. ya sudah. Lanjut ke pertanyaan kedua!

Jin: Hm... Aku sombong, ya..? Aku pengen tanya deh sama dia! Nih, dimana bagian yang sombong? Nanti akan ku perbaiki

Rinzune-chan: Oi, oi, Jin-kun, kasih tambahan lagi biar jelas, dong!

Jin: Untuk apa?

Rinzune-chan: Kan kamu bilang "nanti akan ku perbaiki", jadi kamu perbaiki mesin atau kelakuan?

Jin: Ya kelakuanlah!

Rinzune-chan: Oh iya, kan aku nyuruh kamu jawab, bukan balik nanya!

Jin: Iya! Iya! Jadi, aku sombong karena aku itu artis yang paling populer sedunia~

Semua (-Jin): -mikir- Kalau lagi marah ternyata dia jujur amat...

Rinzune-chan: Hu! Jin-kun kebanyakan narsisnya... Oke, lanjut ke pertanyaan selanjutnya! Nah, Kazune-kun, jawab!

Kazune: Dari lahir aku memang sudah seperti ini, kok. Ini bukan sengaja

Rinzune-chan: Hah? Yang bener?! Apa orang tuamu ga heran?

Kazune: Oi! Authornya goblok banget, ya! Aku tuh klonning doang! Kalau dari dibikinnya kayak gini, ya terima aja! -bentak pakai toa-

Rinzune-chan: *nangis-nangis ala Suzune*

Semua (-Rinzune & Kazune): -sweatdropped-

Rinzune-chan: Ya.. Ya udah, deh.. Lanjut aja ke permintaannya Chang Mui Lie. Nah, kalian harus menuruti apa yang di minta oleh Chang!

Karin: GoᅳGoyang duyu?! Yang bener aja! Aku ga bisa melakukannya...!

Rinzune-chan: Ya... Mau-tidak mau, kau harus melakukannya.. Atau kau mau bernasib seperti Jin-kun dan Kazune-kun?

Kazune & Jin: Jangan!

Rinzune-chan: Ya udah, Karin-chan terima aja ya nasibnya sama Kazune-kun yang bernasib hasil klonning..

Kirio: Terus mau ngapain, nih?

Rinzune-chan: Nah, aku akan memilih 2 gadis lagi. Dan itu terserahku! HAHAHA! -tawa iblis-

Rika: -baru bangun dari pingsannya (Kasihan deh dikacangin sama readers & yang lain XD)-

Kirika: Ah, Rika, kamu baru bangun?

Rika: Kirika... Kita masih di atas panggung, ya? Aku sudah tidur berapa jam?

Rinzune-chan: _What_?! _You're_ _sleeping_?!

Rika: Jangan marah, ntar cepat tua, lho!

Rinzune-chan: -nahan sabar- Hahh... Iya, iya..

Karin: Cara milihnya gimana, Rinzune-chan?

Rinzune-chan: Jangan khawatir, serahkan pada Rinzune-chan! -mengeluarkan sebuah papan bulat-

Michiru: Itu?

Rinzune-chan: Yap! Aku akan memutarnya dan melihat siapa yang terpilih! *muter-muterin papannya*

Semua: -memerhatikan dengan serius-

**TEKK!**

Rinzune-chan: YAPPP! SUDAH BERHENTI! Dan berhenti di...

Karin: APA?!

Rinzune-chan: Di Kirio! Kirio, kau harus berjoget dengan Karin!

Kirio: APA?! Aku harus berjoget dengan dewa amatiran?! Ga sudi!

Rinzune-chan: Mau dapat 'hadiah'?

Kirio: -menggeleng dengan raut muka ketakutan-

Rinzune-chan: Nah, tinggal menentukan orang yang kedua. Syutt! -kembali memutar papan-

**TEKK!**

Rinzune-chan: YAPPP! SUDAH BERHENTI! Dan berhenti di...

Karin & Kirio: APAA?!

Rinzune-chan: Berhenti di Suzune! Ahh.. sayang sekali dia tidak ada... :(

Suzune *datang tiba-tiba*: Tidak! Suzune datang! ^O^

Karin, Kazune & Rinzune-chan: Suzune?!

Kirio: APAA?! Kenapa harus dia?! Ahh! Aku tidak setuju! Ganti lagi!

Rinzune-chan: Tak bisa! Karena Suzune-kun sudah daᅳ

Suzune: Hei! Kau siapa?! Kenapa kau memakai namaku?!

Rinzune-chan: EᅳEh... Aku.. Aku adalah host di fanfic ini dan aku adalah author tergaje! _Hajimemashite_, Suzune-kun!

Suzune: Ohh... Aku Suzune, _hajimemashite_ _mo_! -mulai berlagak manis-

Jin: HEII! Kalau ngobrol terus, kapan lanjutinnya?!

Rinzune-chan: Oh iya! Hehehe... Suzune-kun, kau dengan Karin-chan dan Kirio joget goyang duyu, ya ^^

Suzune: Aku maunya sama Papa...

Rinzune-chan: TaᅳTapi yang terpilih adalah Kirio..

Suzune: Aku maunya sama Papa dan Mama! Aku tak mau dengan paman anak berkacamata!

Kirio: Hei, anak kecil! Namaku bukan anak berkacamata, tapi namaku Karasuma Kirio!

Kazune: Karasuma! Berani sekali kaᅳ

Suzune: Hei! Namaku bukan anak kecil, tapi namaku Suzune Kujyo!

Semua (-Kirio, Suzune & Kazune): Wow...

Rinzune-chan: AHH! KEPANJANGAN! SUDAH, CEPAT KARIN, KIRIO DAN SUZUNE JOGETT!

Karin & Kirio: NGGAK MAU!

Suzune: Aku maunya sama Papa!

Rinzune-chan: Hahh.. Anak kecil.. Ya sudah! Pemeran Kirio di ganti oleh Kazune-kun!

Kazune: APAA?!

Kirio: Yes!

Suzune: Yeyy! Papa, ayo kita menari bersama! -langsung narik Kazune-

Kazune: AᅳApa?!

Rinzune-chan: Nah, ayo kita saksikan Karin, Kazune dan Suzune yang akan menari goyang duyu! Tepuk tangannya dulu!

Semua (-Kazune, Karin & Suzune): -bertepuk tangan-

SEJAM KEMUDIAN...

Rika: Woii! Rinzune-san, cepat bangun! Kujyo-san sudah selesai, tuh!

Rinzune-chan: -#PLUP! Bunyi balonnya pecah- Hm? Kujyo? Maksudmu KazuRinSu (Kazune-Karin-Suzune)? Mereka sudah selesai? Huam...!

Rika: #BRUKK! *Tiba-tiba pingsan*

Rinzune-chan: Lah? Rika-chan kenapa? Ah, biarin dah! Pasukan (Hah?) KazuRinSu atau Kujyo-san sudah selesai?

Karin & Kazune: Kok panggil kami Kujyo-san atau KazuRinSu?

Rinzune-chan: Iya, kan nanti Karin-chan, Suzune-kun dan Kazune-kun akan jadi keluarga Kujyo! Jadi, pasukan Kujyo-san!

Suzune: Lalu KazuRinSu apa?

Rinzune-chan: Kepanjangannya adalah Kazune-Karin-Suzune ^^

Suzune: Ohh.. ya udah, aku pulang dulu ya. Byee! -terbang (Lho?)-

Rinzune-chan: Sampai jumpa, Suzune-kun! -melambaikan tangan-

Kirio: Nah, kembali ke skenario!

Rinzune-chan: Itu seharusnya menjadi kalimatku!

Michiru: Hei, hei.. sudahlah. Cepat selesaikan permintaan terakhir, aku sudah kelaparan..

Rinzune-chan: Kasihan.. Oke, permintaan kedua, Kazune-kun dan Jin-kun harus duel! Sit up & push up 100 kali! XD

Kazune & Jin: APA?! Yang benar saja?! Kenapa kita lagi?

Rinzune-chan: Karena kalian adalah orang yang terkenal! XD

Jin: Kalau aku sudah pasti terkenal, tapi Kujyo tentu saja tidak!

Kazune: Ahh! Jangan meremehkanku!

Rinzune-chan: Ehh! Sudah, sudah. Kalian kerjakan saja dulu, apa mau dapat 'hadiah' lagi?

Kazune & Jin: -menggeleng dengan cepat-

Karin: -mikir- Padahal semangat mereka selalu naik kalau soal duet..

Jin: Baiklah! Kujyo, ayo kita balap sit up & push up 100 kali!

Kazune: Boleh!

SEJAM KEMUDIAN (Kenapa dari tadi kayak gini?!)...

Kazune & Jin: RINZUNE! KITA UDAH DARI TADI! -teriak pakai toa-

Rinzune-chan: #PLUP! Bunyi balonnya pecah- Oh, kalian udah selesai? Bilang dong dari tadi!

Semua (-Rinzune): -Sweatdropped-

Jin: Ng.. Tadi semua pada ketawa, lho.. Kamu nggak dengar, ya?

Rinzune: Kagak

Semua (-Rinzune): -Sweatdropped- (lagi)

Kazune: Di chapter ini ga ada seru-serunya, ah!

Rinzune-chan: Gomen ne.. Aku ga pandai buat cerita.. *nangis bombay*

Yuuki: Saranku, lebih baik chapter selanjutnya di ganti sama Miyon saja

Rinzune-chan: Tak bisa! Aku kan sudah jadi host! Jadi, kalian jangan membantah! -masang background kegelapan-

Semua: Gomennasai karena telah mengecewakan readers & author lain! Namun, kami masih bisa menerima semua request kalian. Jangan khawatir ^^

Rinzune-chan: Untuk TanuKuma-chan, gomennasai karena ada permintaan yang tak terpenuhi. Kamu masih bisa kok mengirim request lain. Sebelumnya, arigatogozaimasu ^^ Aku tunggu request kalian! XD

...


End file.
